The overall purpose of the Technology Core is to support the Technology needs of the different projects in this program. Dr. Kikinis, who is responsible for this core, has three main roles: (i) to manage the computational facilities that are used by the individual components of the program project, (ii) to manage the technology assessment and biostatistical support and (iii) to manage the MRI division resources to solve the engineering problems which arise.